


HE系列番外-但丁

by Lord_Gao



Series: HE系列 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Summary: 鬼泣同人HE系列番外但丁篇自设女主乙女向 乙女向 乙女向文笔极差且OOC 注意避雷 注意避雷 注意避雷





	HE系列番外-但丁

今天的委托有点棘手，但丁花了很长时间才解决掉全部的恶魔，拖着疲惫的身体，带着一身血污回了家。  
事务所客厅的灯关着，维吉尔大概是在房间里没有出来。  
距离V回来报信后已经过去了很长一段时间，把消息传达到后，V也离开了事务所，他说他想带着奇米去外面的世界看看。  
奇米……但丁想到他的小姑娘，莫名的有些烦躁，他关上事务所的大门，转身进了浴室。  
他努力地让自己什么都不去想，任由热水冲刷着身上的血迹，拔出还插在自己身上的武器残片，伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合着，被水冲到的伤口让他觉得有些痒。  
……奇米……  
不行…不可以再去想那个女人了……  
但丁一拳砸在墙上，身体却已经不可抑制地出现了某些反应，他垂着头，调低了水温，努力想让自己冷静下来，可这无济于事，他的阴茎挺立着，涨得他十分难受。  
他吞了吞口水，向后靠在了墙壁上，冰冷的墙壁让他下意识地打了个哆嗦，他用手握住自己的阴茎，缓缓撸动起来。  
“该死…哈啊…”他咒骂自己，同时忍不住低声喘息起来，手也跟着逐渐加快了速度。  
但丁早已不是第一次做这种事了，他很熟悉自己的敏感处，很快就颤抖着让自己射了出来，然后转身把额头抵在墙上，想让自己进一步冷静下来。  
稍微平复了一下心情后，他再次调低了水温，用冰冷的水冲刷着自己的身体，他在莲蓬头下用力地擦了擦鼻子，在大致清理干净后，他走出浴室回到了自己的房间。  
半魔人虽然不会感冒，但是在受凉后还是会不可避免地感到头晕…当然，这种小事，睡一觉就可以解决了。  
但丁裹紧被子，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，在半睡半醒间，他觉得床上的重量增加了。  
他挣扎着想要醒过来，却始终无法睁开眼睛，他觉得自己头痛欲裂，浑身上下也没了力气，身体冷得要命，他不停地打着哆嗦。  
自己这是怎么了呢？到底还是…老了吗？但丁有些自嘲地想着。  
似乎有什么人上了他的床，掀开了他的被子钻了进来，但丁无意义的原地蹭了几下作为抵抗，他的身体就被抱住了。  
“…谁…”但丁这么问着，对方身材娇小，身体也很柔软，从触感来看，毫无疑问的是个女人，还是个没穿衣服的女人。  
他有些哭笑不得，在他人生的头几十年里大概还没发生过这种事，一个女人在他毫无察觉的情况下，半夜溜到了他的床上？自己还毫无抵抗的力气？  
但是她的身体…很温暖，被抱住的感觉还不赖。  
女人似乎是读懂了他的心情，紧紧地抱着他冰冷的身体维持了好一会，还扯过他有些冰凉的手掌放在自己的胸前为他取暖。  
“……”但丁的手指轻轻抬了抬，就或多或少触到了对方胸前的柔软，女人似乎对此毫不介意，见他的体温回升了一些，身体也抖得不再那么厉害，她也就跟着放松了下来，手摸上了但丁的胸前。  
“唔……果然比我的大……”  
但丁的身体僵住了。  
“好久不见了，但丁。”由于蒙在被子里，传出来的声音有些沉闷，但依然还是让但丁十分熟悉，“才一段时间不见，你怎么就把自己…搞成了这个样子？”  
“说什么…说什么才一段时间…”但丁挣扎着想抱住怀里的人，却依然使不上力气，努力睁了睁眼，发现视线有些模糊，他又慌忙闭上了，声音却有些哽咽，“已经…太久了啊……我的小姑娘……”  
他又紧紧闭上了嘴，把头稍微扭向了一边。  
少女什么都没有说，她吻了吻但丁的胸口，一路舔舐过去，舌尖很快就在但丁的乳尖附近灵活地打着转，手指则轻抚着但丁的小腹，慢慢地向下移动。  
“不用……”但丁开口想要阻止少女的动作，却在她的指尖接触到阴茎的时候猛然闭了嘴，温热的手掌抚摸着阴茎，几乎是立刻让他就起了反应，他终于费力地抬起胳膊拥住了少女，“不用这样…你，已经不需要再……呃！”  
他的阴茎已经被少女握在手中，缓缓撸动起来，舌头也卷起了他的乳尖拨弄着，但丁忍不住发出喘息，又被猛地含住乳头用力地吸了两下。  
“嘶…”阴茎在少女的掌心里跳动了几下，她不紧不慢地撸动着柱身，嘴巴又向另一边的乳尖移动过去，少女在动作时偶尔会无意地让龟头蹭上被子，这让但丁有些不舒服，他握住少女的手让她停止了动作。  
“你不用这样。”  
他有些虚弱地掰开了少女的手，和她十指相扣，但丁沉默了好一会，终于回复了些力气，“不用这样，你已经不需要再做这种事了，奇米。”  
少女挣扎着想要继续，但丁的手臂却越收越紧。  
“别这样，小姑娘，我对你没有用处了。”  
“只是……”但丁犹豫了一下，再次开口的时候已经换上了相当轻松的语气，“只是我确实想再看看你，好吧，我是说我会想你…”  
少女的动作渐渐停了下来，她趴在但丁胸口，手指在他胸前画着圈儿，“你还想见到我吗。”  
“……”但丁的喉咙动了动，好半天才挤出了一个鼻音，他放开扣在一起的手掌，小心翼翼地拉下了被子。  
“真的……是你啊……”  
但丁本来想再说些什么，可是又别过了脸，少女抬了抬手，擦拭了一下他的眼角，但丁僵了一下，捉住了少女的手腕。  
“我没事。”他还是那一副轻松的语气，“什么事都没有。”  
“什么事…都没有。”  
更多的眼泪顺着他的眼角滚落。  
他又有些看不清她的脸了。  
“抱我吧，但丁。”少女小声地提出了要求。  
“……”但丁没有太意外，他揉了揉少女的头发，“遇到困难了吗？”  
“抱我吧。”少女重复了一遍。  
“有事要向我求助…”  
“抱我。”  
“我希望你能向我求助。”  
“我就是在向你求助。”  
“……”  
“求你了，抱我。”  
但丁翻身把少女压在身下，有些不受控制地进行了魔人化，他的爪子瞬间在少女身上压出了几道血痕。  
“……”他猛然醒悟过来，又解除了变身，盯着少女看了好一会，最终有些无力地垂下了头。  
“我会做到你满意为止，我的小姑娘…”但丁有些冰凉的嘴唇覆上了少女的眼睑，“但是现在，先不要看我…”  
但丁把头埋进少女的胸前，深吸了一口气，轻轻地蹭着少女的乳房，她的身体依然那么柔软，他这么想着，要是她的内心也能多少软下来一些就好了……  
比如…试着接受他什么的。  
怎么可能呢？  
他马上否决了自己的想法，为了不让床伴等太久，他托起少女的乳房揉弄着，牙齿也轻咬着乳肉，少女的身体很快就敏感地紧绷了起来，她咬着自己的手指压抑着喘息。  
但丁稍微起身，把另一只手也覆在了少女的胸前，少女挺起了身体，几乎是把乳房送入了但丁的手中，他的双手稍微用了些力，在乳肉上留下淡淡的指痕。  
“唔…”少女的脸泛了红，许久没被使用过的身体比她想像的还要敏感些，又或者是因为眼前的人，她的乳尖很快就挺立了起来，被但丁含入口中，她低低地呻吟了一声，身体也落回了床上，死死咬着自己的手指不放。  
但丁似乎不打算就此放过她，他的舌头快速地拨弄着乳尖，用力吮吸着，另一边也用手指捻弄着乳头，向上提拉了几下，身下的少女立刻就跟着颤抖了起来。  
在他终于心满意足地停下动作的时候，少女的眼里已经蒙上了一层水汽，手指也被咬的有些发白，但丁抓起她的手腕，轻吻了一下她手指上的齿痕，把她的手掌压在了头顶上，俯身吻住了她的嘴唇。  
他轻易地顶开少女的牙齿进入了她的口腔，舌头随意地在她嘴里搅动着，膝盖也跟着分开了少女的大腿。  
“唔唔…！”少女敏感地弓起了身子，但丁的手指准确地捕捉到了她的阴核，带有薄茧的指腹贴在上面磨擦起来，她下意识地扭动着身体想要躲开，手指却紧紧地跟着她，速度也越来越快，很快她就没了力气，腰身也软了下来，只能被迫承受着。  
“…很舒服吗？”但丁终于放过了少女的嘴唇，他直起身体，盯着她的下身看，他用另一只手抚摸着少女的大腿内侧，将她的腿分得更开，手上加重着对阴核的刺激，她敏感地蜷缩起脚趾，小穴口微微张开了一条缝，不停地收缩着吐出爱液。  
“不要…盯着看……哈啊……！”少女的眼前一片空白，但丁重重地弹了一下她的阴核，一股水柱从她的体内激射出来，就这样被轻易地推上了高潮。  
但丁看着还在痉挛个不停的穴口，把自己的手指慢慢地插了进去，指尖刮过内壁，本来就在高潮中的小穴收缩得更厉害了，穴肉层层叠叠地绞了上来，他又加入了一根手指，抽插着少女的小穴。  
“呜…但丁…等一下…！”少女流下了生理性的泪水，她呜咽着恳求眼前的男人，大腿不受控制地并拢了起来，但这些都没能阻止但丁的动作，他用两根手指强硬地扩张着小穴，很快找到了她体内的那一处敏感点，集中攻击着那里。  
少女很快就抽搐着再次高潮了，但丁放缓了速度延长着她高潮的时间，在抽出手指后，又一次分开了她的大腿。  
“舒服吗？”他重新问了一次，拥住了有些失神的少女，有些无奈地看着她，“想让我…继续吗？”  
回过神的少女脸上挂着泪痕点了点头。  
“就算是这样，你也…还是…”  
“嗯，说过的话，我也不会打算收回。”但丁轻按了两下穴口，用阴茎分开了小穴顶了进去，由于里面已经足够湿润，他几乎没有收到任何阻碍地滑入了大部分，按住少女的腰开始了动作，“更何况，如果我，不再爱你的话…”  
他努力继续深入着，感受着高潮过后温暖紧致的小穴。  
“你是不是就，不会再来找我了？”  
少女没有回话，她似乎沉浸在身体被充满的快感中，但丁的阴茎会把她的深处的褶皱也完全撑开，每一个部分都会被磨擦到，她的穴口被撑得大大的，为了保护自己不会被撑坏，小穴深处拼命地分泌出更多的爱液润滑着甬道，但那也正是让粗大的阴茎进入得更顺利的帮凶。  
“你的里面好紧…是想夹断我吗…”但丁伏在少女耳边转移了话题，小穴终于把阴茎完全吃了进去，深处一缩一缩地吮吸着他的龟头，他抬起少女的大腿，向上弯折了上去，方便自己更加深入。  
“嗯啊……！”深处的软肉被顶到，少女剧烈地颤抖起来，她的腰被迫抬起，任由着阴茎进进出出，她甚至能看到自己的小穴被撑开的样子，但丁重重地向下压着，他把少女的腿分得更开，狠狠地抵上了深处的软肉。  
“放松些……”但丁安抚着少女，动作却丝毫没有放缓，每次只退出一点点，就又快速地插了进去，不停地侵犯着深处，直到少女马上就要高潮的时候，他猛地抽出，只留龟头部分在少女体内，浅浅地进出着。  
“但丁…但丁……”少女有些急切地想要被满足，腰也不由自主地挺了上去，又被但丁按了回去，她几乎哭了出来，“给我……”  
“……”但丁张了张嘴，可是这种时候他又能提出怎样的要求呢？最终他什么都没有说，只是胡乱地吻着少女的脸，阴茎再次深入进去，抵住最深处的软肉研磨起来。  
少女紧紧地抱住了但丁，身体一阵抽搐，一大股爱液浇在了但丁的阴茎上，但丁被突然收紧的小穴刺激到，又快速抽插了几十下，最终射入了少女体内。  
他放开了少女的腿，看着身下的人因为高潮而有些恍惚的表情，拢了拢她的头发。  
“这样可以吗？”  
“嗯……”少女无意识地呢喃着，身体还在一抽一抽地抖动，但还是下意识地阻止了准备退出她的身体的但丁。  
“我不是第一次告白了吧？”但丁停下了动作，突然这么问着。  
少女微微点了点头。  
“有多少次了呢？”  
“……读取掉过…很多……”  
多到哪怕是已经相当麻木的她也会在意的数字。  
“太好了。”  
每一次都会重新爱上你，真的是太好了…   
“放心吧，虽然只有我一个人，但不会就这样结束的。”但丁轻笑了一声，他抱了抱少女，“做到…你满意为止。”  
“…所以，哪里也不要去，只有今天也好，让我一个人占有你……”  
但丁回复的很快，他把少女翻了个身趴在床上，托起她的小腹，重新涨大的阴茎再次进入了她的身体。  
“呃啊……”少女倒是一副还没有恢复过来的样子，她软绵绵地趴在床上，还没来得及完全闭合的小穴再次可怜兮兮地吃进了巨大的阴茎，“稍微…慢点，但丁……”  
“…嗯。”但丁嘴上答应着，却顶得极深，他揉弄着少女的臀肉，用力向两边分开，方便自己更加深入。  
这样的角度进入，很容易就会蹭到中途的敏感点，少女打着哆嗦向前逃了过去，又被扯着腰拽了回来，挺立着的乳尖在床单上磨擦着，但丁伸手把她的乳房握住了，指缝夹着乳尖揉弄起来。  
“哈啊……但丁……别这么弄……”少女失去了支撑的腰软了下去，整个人贴在了床上微微挣扎起来，这个位置她看不到但丁的动作，这使得她的其他感官被放大。  
“稍微把腰抬起来一点，我的小姑娘。”但丁退出了大半，顶了顶少女的敏感点，手也跟着稍微用力，有意让她的乳尖蹭向了床单，少女发出一声哀鸣，不得不主动抬起了腰身，但丁趁机再次狠狠地滑了进去，撞到深处的软肉上，发出啪的一声。  
“轻一点，但丁…你…太深了……”少女的腰再次没了力气，穴肉却狠狠地夹紧了，但丁调整着角度，捏起少女的乳尖捻弄起来，一次又一次撞击着软肉，试图躲开的少女完全无处可逃，爱液不停地涌出来，在但丁的进攻中痉挛着被推上了高潮，“已经…去了……停一下……不要这么激烈……嗯…！”  
“你分明…就喜欢这样。”但丁毫无保留地继续大力抽插着，深处的软肉像是一张小嘴一样吸着他的阴茎，在少女高潮的时候不易觉察地开了一条小缝。  
但丁显然是捕捉到了，他抬起少女的腰，抵住那一团软肉，研磨着想撬开那里。  
“里面……是……”少女被顶得只能说出破碎的几个单词，她抽泣着想要夹紧小穴，却无济于事，腿也被分得更开，被顶开的经验她不是没有，但那种感觉实在是太强烈了，这让她有些害怕。  
“交给我，我的小姑娘…”但丁终于顶开了一个小口，在宫口闭合前狠狠地入了进去撑开了那里，他摸着少女的小腹，“这里都降下来了，很有感觉吧？”  
“别这样……别……”连深处都被搅弄到了，陌生的快感让少女有些无所适从，她觉得自己快要疯掉了，偏偏身后的人还完全不给她喘息的机会，她的小口紧紧地箍在阴茎上，被磨擦着越撑越大，她觉得小腹涨得难受，又觉得十分满足，每被猛插一下就颤抖个不停，“但丁…稍微…等一下……”  
“可你喜欢这样。”但丁固执地不停顶开那里，手掌按压着少女的小腹，少女很快就再次高潮了，她几乎失去了意识，嘴里胡乱地叫着什么，但丁抬起另一只手，用两根手指进入了她的口腔，夹起了她的舌头搅动着，他感受着越来越紧的甬道，开始了冲刺，“哈啊……或者想要我变身吗…把你彻底地……”  
少女没法说话，发出含含糊糊的声音，眼泪不停地顺着眼角滚落，在几十次进出之后，但丁终于再次射了出来，精液直接灌入了她的子宫，她的小腹跟着鼓胀了起来。  
少女抽搐着接受了他的精液，又小小地高潮了一次，但丁在尽情射过之后退出了一部分，他把少女再次翻了过来，看着身体一抽一抽地又泪眼朦胧的小姑娘，怜惜地抱住了她。  
“休息吧……”他似乎并没有把阴茎抽出来的意思，只是握住了少女的手，“你累了吧，我的小姑娘…”  
少女低低地回应了一声，很快就睡着了。  
  
但丁说到底也没有踏实地睡过去，天蒙蒙亮的时候他就转醒了，怀中的少女脸上还带着泪痕，呼吸均匀，睡得十分安稳。  
他摸了摸少女的脸颊，这也许打扰到了她，她有些不满地扭动了一下身体，然后就牵扯到了体内的阴茎。  
“唔…”她有些无意识地呻吟出声。  
但丁几乎是立刻就再次起了反应，他觉得口干舌燥，阴茎也很快就变大了。  
他把少女压在身下，小幅度地进出着。  
“嗯…好…舒服………”少女在半梦半醒下显然要坦诚一些，虽然穴口被磨得有些发红，但还是接纳了他的阴茎，“但……丁………”  
但丁松了口气，如果他的小姑娘叫了别人的名字，他就真的不知道该怎么办才好了。  
他向里顶了顶，手指跟着擦上了阴核，轻轻按压着，俯下身去啃咬着她一边的乳头，在几个小时前的玩弄下，少女的乳头已经有些肿大。  
“哈啊……”少女终于清醒了的时候，她被强烈的快感包围着，两颗乳头都被仔细都吮吸照顾过，拨弄阴核的手指也在得寸进尺地加快着速度，“别……但丁……”  
“高潮给我看。”但丁稍微顶了顶埋在少女体内的阴茎，捏住有些涨大的阴核拨弄着，他撑起身体，盯着少女的脸，“我想看你高潮的样子……”  
“嗯哈……啊啊……！”被熟悉的男人盯着，少女的快感更加强烈了，很快就被手指的玩弄送上了高潮，小穴一吸一吸地咬着他的阴茎，像是在邀请。  
“已经…到了………可以了……嗯啊……！”但丁的手指完全没有停下来的意思，少女扭动着身体躲闪哀求着，“放过…我吧……嗯！”  
“你这样真可爱，我的小姑娘……”但丁凑了上去，“吻我一下，就放过你……”  
少女颤抖着轻啄了一下但丁的嘴唇，却又被手指重重地在阴核上按了几下。  
“接吻要…这样才对……”但丁回吻了少女，含着她的嘴唇，舌头也跟着搅了进去，他终于停止刺激可怜的小核，转而抬起少女的腰，大力抽插起来。  
“唔唔…！”少女被吻住，什么都说不出来，她回吻着但丁，大腿也跟着缠了上去，乳尖不住地磨蹭着男人的胸前，挺动着腰迎接着但丁的抽送。  
不许离开我。  
不要离开我。  
不可以…离开我……！  
在但丁又一次射出来的时候，他终于感觉到有些累了，少女则不知道被他带上了多少次高潮，有些失神地看着天花板。  
但丁抽出阴茎，迷迷糊糊地吻了吻少女的脸颊。  
“但丁…其实我…”少女似乎这么说着。  
“睡吧，小姑娘。”但丁实在是有些累了，或者是在逃避她的话，拥着少女就睡了过去。  
她的身体很温暖。  
温暖到让人感到安心。  
  
第二天但丁醒来的时候，天已经大亮了。  
床上只有但丁一个人。  
之前…是在做梦？  
他发了很长时间的呆，终于裹紧被子松了口气。  
他穿好衣服走出房间，去冰箱里取出了最爱的草莓圣代放到桌上，同时摊开一本色情杂志看了起来。  
在翻到某一页的时候，上面有一个浅浅的压痕，和一张字条，是从没见过的字迹。  
他从没见到过她刻意留下过什么，奇米一直小心的在抹掉自己的痕迹，他用勺子搅着快要融化的圣代，看起了那张字条。  
“但丁喜欢的类型，就算是努力也没办法达到吧？身材差太多啦，吃些高热量食品试试？”  
大概是她什么时候给自己留下的。  
但丁的手抖了抖，草莓圣代掉在了杂志页面上，紧接着是啪嗒啪嗒的水珠滴落的声音，沾湿  
了字条，浸得上面的字迹也变得模糊不清。   
是梦啊……太好了。  
他的小姑娘不曾回来过，  
也不会回来了，  
真的是……  
太好了。  
就让一切，在那个时间点结束吧……  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
